


wear your soul (outside your body)

by Mister_Fox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Ichigo has no idea how he ended up with someone so brilliant.Kisuke has no idea how he got lucky enough to end up with one of the best people he's ever met.UraIchi PC4 Prompt #48 - Daemon AU
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	wear your soul (outside your body)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a total of like Three Hours. I am so proud of me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cywscross' UraIchi Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)


End file.
